justice
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler is in Tulsa when something happens to Monica. How can he help her?
1. the attack

It was Chandler's first night in Tulsa. He really missed his wife and friends. When he got back to New York he wanted to try to get his boss to just let him stay. He wouldn't be there in the first place if he hadn't fallen asleep at the meeting. He hated being away from every one. He also found Tulsa to be very boring. He and Monica were trying for a baby. Being so far from each other didn't help anything.

It was almost eleven So Chandler thought he would try to get some sleep. Tomorrow was his first day at the Tulsa office. Then in a couple of days he would be able to return home.

Back in New York, Monica was closing up at work before going home. When Chandler was home he would always meet her so she wouldn't have to walk home alone this late. She couldn't find a cab so she decided just to walk. It was a little cold but not bad.

There was a man standing against a building when she was walking. She had an uneasy feeling about him so she walked a little faster. She was almost home. She just had to get there.

She gasped when she felt two hands grab her from behind.

"Well hello there beautiful." The man whispered in her ear.

Her heart started beating faster. "Let me go."

The man pulled her closer to him. "Not yet." The man looked to make sure no one was looking before going into an alley way and began to undress her.

She fought and screamed until he slapped her. He had his fun with her then left. With the little strength she had she managed to get home. Once she saw Rachel and Joey in her apartment she collapsed to the ground.

Joey and Rachel gasped and rushed to her side.

"Joey call 911." Rachel said.

Chandler got a call . He didn't recognize the number. He answered it anyway. He noticed the New York area code.

"Hello." He said half asleep.

"Chandler you need to come home right away." Joey said.

Chandler laughed. "Joey for the last time I just can't leave when you want pizza night with me."

Joey shook his head. "No it's not that. It's Monica."

Hearing that, Chandler sat straight up. "What about Monica? What's wrong?"

"She was on her way home and she was.. she was."

Chandler was getting dressed as he talked to Joey. "She was what Joey? Just tell me." He said yelling a little bit. All he wanted to know was that the love of his life was ok.

It was hard for Joey to tell Chandler this about his wife. He didn't like that he was the one to call. Chandler had to know though. Taking a deep breath Joey continued. "She was raped man." Joey said quietly.

At that moment Chandler was froze. He couldn't move. "I'm on my way right now." Chandler hung up the phone and ran out of the hotel with his suitcase. Right now Chandler could care less if he got fired. Monica was far more important.

Once his flight landed in New York city he told the cab driver to take him to the hospital.

He got Monica's room number and went to go see her.

"Oh baby." He said when he saw the cuts and bruises on her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." He rubbed her hand.

Monica was so happy to see him. "It's not your fault Chandler."

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I will be. It was awful."

"I'm not going back to Tulsa. I won't let this happen to you ever again."

Monica smiled. She knew he met what he said. "Can you just lay here with me?" She asked in almost a whisper.

He nodded. "Of course my love." He gently lay beside her and held her close. It hurt him to see her like this. He only hoped the police would find this awful man soon.


	2. more news

**I'm glad you guys are liking this story. **

**I am in the writing mood today so I decided to write a second chapter today.**

**Tell me what you think.**

In the morning Chandler woke up first. He kissed Monica's cheek before going out in the hall to answer his phone.

"Chandler Bing." He said when he answered. He knew it was someone from work. He knew he would be in trouble, but he didn't care.

"Why aren't you at work this morning?" His boss asked.

Chandler looked in the window on the door at Monica. "Something came up and I had to go back to the city."

"Chandler what could it possibly be? I need a good reason or I am afraid I will have to fire you."

"Well sir last night I received a phone call that my wife had been raped on her way home from work." No matter how many times he heard it or said it, it didn't seem real to him. It pained him to see her like this. The worst part was, there was nothing he could do to make it better.

"Oh I'm sorry. When do you think you can return to Tulsa?"

Chandler couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I can't go back. Did you just hear what I said? I would like to remain here. Someone else can take my place." He said.

There was a brief pause. "Very well. I will see what I can do." With that he hung up.

Chandler was putting his phone in his pocket when he heard Monica screaming. He ran into her room to see what was going on.

He sat on the edge of the bed and held her arms. "Mon honey I am here."

She calmed down enough to know he was there. Then she leaned into his arms.

Chandler rubbed her back. He doesn't remember the last time he heard her cry so much. "I'm here honey. What's the matter?" He kissed the top of her head.

Monica lifted her head up to look him in the eyes. "I saw him." Was all she said.

Chandler wiped her tears with his finger. "Saw who?"

"That guy. That awful guy. I relived everything."

Chandler held her again. "Everything will be ok." He wasn't sure of his words. He just knew he had to be strong for her.

A month later, Monica was free to go home. She stayed a month because at the hospital she was able to see a counselor to help her. Chandler never left. Not once. Both their jobs knew what was going on and understood. Although she felt safe with Chandler, the hospital was her safe place. She knew the guy couldn't get her there. Yesterday the police said they had caught the guy and put him in jail. It turns out he had also raped three other women in the city.

Chandler threw the clothes she was raped in away at the hospital. She never wanted to see them again. Chandler could understand that. Monica was using the bathroom before they left.

The Dr walked in as Chandler was making sure everything was packed and ready to go.

"There is something you should tell your wife." Dr Williams said looking down at her clipboard.

Chandler just looked at her. "What's going on? I thought everything was better and we could go home."

"You may still go home Mr. Bing. When is the last time you and your wife made love to each other."

Chandler thought it was a rather odd question. He answered anyway though. "Well the night before I left for Tulsa."

Dr Williams nodded her head. "Oh boy. Well I have good news and bad news." Chandler nodded and sat on the bed. He was preparing for the worst. "The good news is that your wife is pregnant." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The bad news is it could be yours or it could be her attackers."

Chandler didn't know what to say. Or how he was going to tell Monica.

"Feel free to leave when ever you want. And please tell her soon." She shook Chandler's hand and left.

Chandler smiled at Monica when she came out of the bathroom.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh kind of and I don't want to tell you here." He grabbed the bags and her hand. Then he led her outside to the cab that waited for them.


	3. I need to know the dad

**Thank you for the reviews. **

Chandler really wished he didn't have to be the one to tell Monica the news. When she got pregnant, it was suppose to be a joyous time. They were supposed to be celebrating and enjoying the nine months. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not at all.

They got home and got settled in. The gang didn't come over so they could have time alone. Even though Monica loved them, she wasn't up for company just yet.

"Chandler?" Monica asked as she looked out the window.

Chandler walked over to her. "Yeah?"

"What was the news you needed to tell me?" Monica asked hoping it was good.

Chandler put his hand on her lower back and led her to the couch to sit. "I have good news and bad news."

Monica took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't want to hear bad news. "What is it?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"The good news is you're pregnant." Monica smiled and Chandler rubbed her hand. "And the bad news." Then her smile faded. "The doctors don't know if it's mine or the man that hurt you." Chandler said closing his eyes. It was almost like he thought if he closed his eyes it wouldn't be real. Like this wouldn't be happening right now.

Monica put her hand on her flat stomach as she took it all in. "It may not be yours?" She asked taking it all in.

Chandler nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Monica got up and walked over to the kitchen. "How can I have a baby that may not be yours?"

Chandler walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "We need to think positive. It could be mine."

She turned around in his arms so he could hold her. "If it's not will you hate me?"

Chandler put a finger under his chin so she would look up at him. "Of course not. It's not like you chose for this to happen."

Monica nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I need to know now if it's yours." She paused. "If it's not yours I don't want it."

"Monica." He started to protest but she stopped him.

"Chandler this man ruined my life. How can I be happy with his baby inside me?" She asked.

Therapy was helping. She was doing a lot better. She wasn't back to herself just yet. But she was indeed better.

Chandler just held her again. "I will call the Dr and ask him if there is anyway to find out now." Monica nodded as he walked over to the phone to call.

"What did you find out?" Monica asked when Chandler got off the phone.

"There is a test that can be done. It's called Amniocentesis. You have to be at least 16 weeks." He told her. (**I actually looked up if there was a way and this is what it's called.)**

Monica nodded. "Ok I'll do it."

"Monica there is a small risk of miscarriage if you do this." He said.

Monica looked at him. "I have to know though."

Chandler kissed her cheek. "Ok then I support you."

**Don't worry it will get happier**


	4. results

**Thank you very much for the reviews..**

Keeping the baby a secret was hard. Especially with Monica's morning sickness. They really wanted it to be a secret until they knew for sure whose it was.

They were sleeping in the same bed but they hadn't been intimate with each other. Monica couldn't yet and Chandler understood that. He was patient with her.

Monica was finally 16 weeks and they had an appointment to do the test. Chandler was in the living room getting his shoes on when Monica came out of there bedroom.

Chandler frowned and stood up. "Mon why are you wearing a baggy shirt?"

She walked over to him. "Feel this." She said and put his hand on her lower stomach.

Chandler smiled. "Wow that's the baby." He said quietly as he rubbed the tiny bump on her stomach.

She smiled when she saw how happy he looked. It would break his heart if the baby wasn't his. She rubbed his cheek. "I really hope this baby is yours."

He smiled a little. "Yeah me too. Come on." He took her hand and led her out of the apartment.

In the cab Chandler felt Monica tense up. He put his hand on her leg.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"This was the place." She said pointing out the window.

Chandler felt anger come over him. He knew what she was talking about. It was the place that awful man hurt his wife. He put his arm around her. "I know honey. I'm sorry."

Monica laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for still being there for me."

"Anything for you babe."

The cab stopped and Chandler paid him. He opened his door and helped Monica out. When they walked into the office it wasn't busy. They sat down, both very nervous. This all still seemed like a dream.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a nurse called Monica to the back. Chandler held her hand the entire time.

Dr Evans came in and did the test. "Ok the results will come back in 10-12 business days."

"That long?" Monica asked.

Dr Evans nodded. "Yes I am afraid so. We will call you."

Monica and Chandler thanked her and left.

The waiting seemed like forever. Monica continued wearing baggy shirts so the gang wouldn't find out. Her morning sickness was over which made it easier to hide.

On the tenth day Monica was in the shower when the phone rang. Chandler answered it.

"Hello." He said.

"Is Mr. or Mrs. Bing there?" The voice asked.

"This is Mr. Bing." He said.

"Hello Mr. Bing this is Dr Evans. We have your results. Can you and your wife come in?"

Chandler suddenly felt very nervous. "Yes we can come in right away."

After they hung up Monica came from the bathroom.

"Honey, Dr Evans just called. We have to go down to the office for the results."

Monica put her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath. "Ok lets go then."

The cab ride there was silent. They both hoped Chandler was the father. When they got there they went into Dr Evans office and sat down.

Dr Evans sat across from them. "Congratulations, Mr. Bing is the father."

Monica and Chandler were so relieved, they could finally enjoy this baby. When they walked into the apartment, Monica started kissing Chandler.

He could feel it getting passionate so he pulled away. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Monica didn't say anything but pull Chandler into the bedroom. It seemed like she was finally getting back to herself.


	5. looking up

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**I had to make the baby Chandler's. It would be to sad otherwise I think..**

The gang was thrilled to find out about Monica and Chandler's baby. They both even returned to work. As time went on it was easier and easier for Monica to forget about that awful night.

A couple weeks later Monica woke up Chandler in the middle of the night.

"Chandler wake up." She whispered.

He rolled over and looked at her. "What's wrong?" She used to wake him up every night with nightmares of reliving that night. He thought it was happening again.

"The baby is kicking." She said smiling.

He sat right up. "That's great." He put his hand on her stomach. "Wow that's incredible." She yawned. "Good night Mon." He kissed her cheek.

"Good night Chandler." She said then got closer to him.

Now Monica was 24 weeks. She and Chandler were doing great. They decided not to find out what they were having. They felt like this baby helped get them through everything since the attack.

One night they were having dinner together. "So Mon Mr. Baker called."

She suddenly got nervous. "What did he say?" She asked.

He rubbed her hand. "We need to go meet with him. They want to prosecute him but need your statement."

"Ok. I'll go." She didn't want to but knew she had to.

"I'll go with you. Just please try not to stress. It's not very good for our baby."

She loved how concerned he was. "I'm fine. Really."

The following day they met with their lawyer.

"Ok we can try to prosecute him." Mr. Baker said.

"No don't try. You need to. My wife had to have therapy because of him. She was raped because of him. She will always have pain of remembering that night." He put his hand on her stomach. "And we didn't know this but my wife was pregnant. He could have caused her to have a miscarriage. He has to be prosecuted for this. You have to make sure he lands a long time in jail" Monica held his hand in attempt to get him to calm down.

"Ok Mr. Bing. All we need is for Mrs. Bing to testify. Court is in 4 weeks."

Monica nodded. "Ok I'll do it."

After the lawyers office they got some lunch.

"Chandler I'm scared. What if he doesn't go to jail."

He rubbed her cheek. "He will. I'll make sure of it."

When it was time for trial Monica was 7 months pregnant.

"Oh I look so huge." She groaned.

Chandler kissed her cheek. "You look gorgeous. Come on lets go." They all left for the court house. The gang went as well for support.

The whole time Chandler stared at the guy. He had never disliked someone so much in his life.

Monica got on the stand and gave in detail what happened. It hurt Chandler to hear it. He put his arm protectively around her when she sat back down beside him.

After everyone said what they needed to say, the decision was made. The guy got 50 years for raping Monica and for attempting to harm to an unborn child.

Now that everything was behind them they could focus on the baby. They decorated the nursery and got everything the baby would need. Chandler even did the late night food runs for her. He didn't care. He was able to tell them the weird food combinations were for his pregnant wife. Saying that always made him smile.

One night they decided to have one last date night before the baby was born. They only had four days to go.

Chandler took her on a dinner picnic in central park. That was where they had their first date.

They were on a blanket kissing, when Monica suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" He asked. He felt it too since he was against her.

"I just had a contraction." She said.


	6. baby bing

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm so glad you are liking this story..**

"What? You are? We need to go to the hospital." He said freaking out.

Monica put a hand on his shoulder. "Chandler calm down. Remember the Dr said that they have to be 5 minutes apart before we head to the hospital."

Chandler timed them and they were 20 minutes apart. They went home and decided to get some sleep. Monica slept but Chandler couldn't. He was far to nervous to. He smiled when he watched her sleep. He was so happy as he thought about the fact he would be a father soon. He leaned down to her stomach.

"Hey baby I'm your daddy. It would be nice if you would come now. Your mommy and I would love to meet your sweet face." He whispered. He kissed her stomach then kissed her cheek softly. He was careful not to wake her up.

An hour later Monica told him it was time to go to the hospital. They got in the car and went. Once he got her settled her called the gang and her parents.

Chandler rubbed her back and her shoulders. "You're doing great honey."

"I don't want to do this anymore Chandler." She said and put her hands over her face.

"Just think, after this is over we will have a beautiful baby for the rest of our lives."

She looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Before Chandler could answer the gang walked in.

"Oh no baby yet. Don't worry it gets worse." Phoebe said.

"Yeah and when you push it feels like ." Rachel started to say but was cut off by Chandler.

Chandler could see the worried look on Monica's face. "Ok you two that's enough. The last thing Monica needs right now is the two of you scaring her." Chandler got them to leave. Then he walked over to Monica.

"Don't listen to them." Chandler said.

Five hours later it was time to push. Chandler held one of her hands and one of her legs up.

"Come on the baby is almost here." He kissed the side of her head.

"Monica we need just one more push and you're baby will be here."

Monica gave one more push and then they heard the crying of their baby. Then Monica leaned back on the pillows.

"Congratulations it's a boy." The Dr said.

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other.

"Oh Mon, he's beautiful." Chandler said still holding her hand. He was crying a little bit.

Once the Dr cleaned him up he brought him for Monica to hold.

"Do you have a name yet?" The Dr asked.

Monica looked up at Chandler as he kissed her head. "You name him."

Chandler was honored. He took the baby from Monica and rubbed his tiny fist.

"His name is Mason Ross."

Monica smiled. "It's perfect."

A little while later Chandler got the gang to come see the baby.

Chandler sat on the edge of the bed and Monica held there son. They all took turns holding him. Ross was happy that they named Mason after him. Then they left the new family alone. Mason looked just like Chandler and everyone agreed.

"Thank you for being there, during everything this year." Monica said.

Chandler laid Mason down. "We're married I'll always be there for you."


	7. epilogue

**I want to thank you for reading this story, reviewing, following and for the favorites..**

Everyone cheered as Chandler helped Mason blow out his birthday candles. Chandler saw that Monica was crying so he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just can't believe he's one now."

Chandler smiled. "Either can I."

Later that night after Mason was in bed, Monica and Chandler got ready for bed.

Chandler walked up behind her and kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was thinking about something."

Monica smiled. Three years of marriage and it still gave her chills when he did that.

"What were you thinking?" She asked,

"I was thinking it would be a great idea if we have another baby." He told her.

She turned around in his arms so she was facing him. "Don't you think it's to soon?" She asked.

He looked lovingly into her eyes. "No not at all. I never had siblings and I think it would be great for Mason to have someone to grow up with. A constant play mate." He said smiling.

She smiled as she thought about it. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "And the best part is, it will be with you."

"Ok lets have another one." She said as she jumped in his arms.

He kissed her twice on the lips before putting her down. "Great. When would you like to start."

"Well now would be good." She said.

He picked her up like a baby and laid her gently on the bed. "Perfect answer my love."

They undressed each other and made through the night. Before going to bed Chandler brought Monica closer to him.

"I think we made a baby." He whispered.

A month later Chandler woke up to Mason crying. That's weird he thought. Monica was already awake. Normally she got him right away. Chandler got out of bed and went to get Mason.

"Good morning little man." He picked Mason up who was happy to see him. He changed his diaper and got him dressed for the day. "Let's go find your mommy." He kissed Mason then they went to find Monica. He saw she was in the bathroom. She never used that one. They had one in their room.

"Are you ok honey?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." She said.

Chandler frowned. "Alright." He took Mason into the kitchen for breakfast. He put him in his high chair and got him fruit and toast. Mason loved that.

A couple minutes later Monica came into the kitchen. "Good morning." She kissed them both.

Chandler rubbed her back. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Monica nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Chandler smiled and hugged her. "Oh honey that's great."

9 months later they had a daughter named Marley.


End file.
